


Smile for me short fics

by Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Place to dump small short fics I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy
Summary: Just a place for me to post short fics that I don't feel are long enough to post otherwise





	1. Chapter 1

Flowerkid smiled brightly as they opened the package that had just arrived for them. Inside, hundreds of colorful pieces of plastic shaped like butterflies filled the box. They pulled one out and clipped it to their hair, then another, and another one. Soon they had 5 little butterfly hair clips stuck in various places around their hair. There were still at least a hundred clips in the box, but that was ok! They hadn’t bought them all just for them, but rather as a way to cheer everyone up. As FK was carrying the box back up to their room, Putunia came running up.

“Whatcha got in the box???” She asked, reaching up to see. Flowerkid lowered the box down to Putunia’s height. Putunia gasped and dug around the box, pulling out a blue and a red clip. “Can I have these??” 

Flowerkid nodded their head in response, Putunia pumped her fist in the air before sticking the clips in her own hair.

“What are you gonna do with the rest?? Are you gonna give them to other people?? Can I help??”

Geez this kid was inquizitive, though Flowerkid guessed that was to be expected from a seven year old. Flower kid nodded their head, and Putunia bounced excitedly. 

“Well what are you waiting for?? Let's go!!” Putunia sped off, catching flowerkid off guard. They ran after Putunia, trying their best to keep up. First up, they went to Gillis. Putunia had made it to him first and was ecstatically telling Gillis what she and Flowerkid were up to. When flowerkid caught up to Putunia, they were out of breath. But this didn’t stop Putunia from going roughly 90 miles per hour. She reached into the box and grabbed a small fist full of blue and green butterfly clips. She offered them to Gillis, who tried to deny the clips since they weren’t very ‘tough’ but didn’t object when Flowerkid lifted Putunia up to Gilli’s hair and Putunia began to stick them around his hair.

Next they went to Parsley. Once again Putunia did all the talking since Flowerkid couldn’t. She reached in the box and grabbed a handful of clips and stuck them in Parsley’s hand. 

“Oh, hey. Thanks!” He told Putunia, and much to her and Flowerkid’s dismay, he promptly stuck them in his mouth and ate them. “Not bad, they do need a little salt though.”

Next, they went to Trencil, then Trevor, then Wallus, Tim Tam, and Marv. They spent all day running around the habitat putting butterfly clips in peoples hair. Nat was the last to go. They offered her some, but she said they were ‘lame or whatever’ but kept the clips they gave her anyway. It was now sunset, and Putunia was all tuckered out. Even a ball of energy like her has to get tired eventually. Flower kid bent down to pick Putunia up, then carried her up to her room. They gently set her in her bed and tucked her in. 

“Good night Flower Power, you are really cool. I wish you were my older sibling.” The sleepy child muttered before snuggling into her blanket and falling asleep. Flowerkid turned around and left for their own room. They didn’t want to stay out past curfew. Once out of Putunia’s room, they shut the door softly, careful not to wake the sleeping child, and turned so their back was to the door. The suddenly gripped their chest over their heart. That kid was too cute, they wanted to cry. Be HER older sibling?? Of course they would love to! They just didn’t know how to tell that to Putunia.

As they returned to their room, they set the box which now contained only five butterfly clips in it, onto a table near their bed. They sat down on their bed and stretched before a thought crossed their mind. 

Wait, why was a seven year old at the habitat unaccompanied? Where were her parents? Atleast Nat’s dad had followed her here, and she was at least thirteen. But a seven year old? Flowerkid figured they would have to ask in the morning.


	2. A new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and trencil adopt the reader into their family.

When you initially came to the habitat, you weren't really sure what you expected. You had gone there out of desperation. You didn't really have anywhere else to go, and had found out about the habitat through a flyer you found on your way home one night. You had taken the gamble and decided to go there, and oddly enough, had found it to be exactly what you needed. 

But now, here you stood at the gates of the habitat, preparing to leave. You almost didn't want to leave, you had grown close to the fellow habiticians who you had lived alongside. There were two you had grown particularly close to; Trencil Varnia and Nat Vancey, a moody teenage girl and her vampire father. When you had first shown up to the habitat, you were alone and confused about what exactly was happening. But the father daughter duo had shown you the utmost kindness and helped you through your time at the habitat. The three had grown close, like a family, but now your time was over and you had to finally say goodbye. 

You would like to say that you walked through the door with your head held high and a stride of confidence in your step, but in reality you were fighting back tears as you made your way out of the habitat. Everyone had gathered outside of the gates, talking and giving their final goodbyes. 

You approached Trencil and Nat, who looked like they were talking to Trevor. Or rather, Trevor was talking to them. They both looked less than impressed by whatever his latest conspiracy was. Nat looked almost relieved when she day you coming over. She said something to Trevor who then got an embarrassed look on his face and ran off. 

"ugh, he is like, totally weird. You don't just ask someone to prom in front of your dad. Like, who does that?" 

Trencil couldn't help but crack a light smile at his daughters disdain towards the boy. It made you happy to see they were finally getting along with each other. Family was important after all. 

Family… Something you had always wished you had.

Trencil seemed to notice that the expression on your face had fallen to one of sadness. 

"My my dearest y/n, what ever is the matter?" asked trencil. 

You give a small smile, trying to hide what was bothering you. 

"oh y'know, I'm just going to miss this place. I made so many friends here and I'm kinda sad to see em all go."

"It's understandable, I am a bit sad to see everyone leave as well," trencil said before reaching into his cloak and pulling something out. You weren't entirely sure where I pulled it from his cloak didn't appear to have any pockets. Maybe it was just some of his vampire magic.

"we got you like, a going away gift. 'Cuz we think your like, cool or whatever, " Nat said. "well, dad picked it out since he knows stuff about flowers or whatever, I just wrote my name on the card."

Trencil then handed you a small bundle of forget-me-not delicately wrapped in paper to form a bouquet. 

You couldn't hold the tears back anymore. The kind gesture is what set you over the edge as tears began to form and drip from your eyes. 

"oh my! Are you alright?" trencil asked as he grew concerned about you. 

"y-yeah I just-" you sniffled and wiped your face with the sleeve of your shirt. "you guys are just so kind and I don't want to leave you and i- i-" 

"Hey dude, don't get upset," Nat said, though her normal 'edgy teen' attitude seemed to have dropped. "it's not like we're going to be gone forever. We can still like, keep in touch and stuff."

"it's not just that, I don't exactly have anywhere to go after this! I came to the habitat because I thought it could be a place for me to go. I guess I just didn't consider that it would have to end eventually." 

Trencil and Nat glanced at each other. It was almost as if the two could read each other's minds. Trencil was the first to speak. 

"My dear, we would be happy to host you at our humble home. We do have a spare room you could occupy after all."

"Yeah and I have like, spare blankets and stuff you could use." Nat gave a slight shrug. It was clear she was trying to play it off cool. "So you like, wanna stay with us or whatever?" 

A small smile crossed your face at the kind offer. You couldn't help but burst into tears again, but for a much happier reason this time. 

  
  



	3. Nights like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Reader comforts habit after he had another rough night of nightmares

Nights like this were the absolute worst. Nightmares waking him up and bring him to the point of tears, though he tried to hide it from his wonderful s/o who laid in bed next to him. The gentle shake of his body as tears fell from his eyes is what initially woke up her up from her sleep. 

She rolled over in bed and turned to boris, who was curled up in a ball. Another nightmare. She knew he was prone to these, it wasn't uncommon for him to wake her up from these, especially after everyone had left the habitat. He was trying to get better, but it was still a long process therapy, others forgiving him, and him forgiving himself. 

The nightmare could have been about anything; his parents, his childhood, or his time at the habitat. "boris? Are you okay?" y/n asked him gently, the soft sound of her voice was always calming to him. 

He stopped shaking, though quiet sniffles still came from the large Russian

"Sorry y/n, I didn't mean to bother you," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow and blankets he clung to. She tried her best to wrap her arms around the larger man, but her smaller form made it a bit difficult. 

"you never bother me, you know this," she said softly, now positioning herself so that she was sitting up in bed. Boris turned to face her, his eyes puffy and red from crying. She helped him sit up and brought him into a hug. "I'm here for you, okay? You aren't alone in this. You can talk to me if you need to." 

Boris sighed softly, wrapping his arms around y/n to return the hug. She could feel the tears through her shirt as he buried his face into her collar. 

"It was the Martha dream again," he said in a hushed voice, muffled slightly. Y/n ran her hands through his long curly mess of hair. "i- she- and then-" he stuttered out as more tears fell. It was one of the recurring dreams he had, where Martha returned and continued to harass him while he was unable to do anything about it.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a dream, she isn't around anymore, remember? Just take a deep breath." 

Boris nodded softly before taking a deep breath. Four seconds in, hold for three, and exhale for seven. It was something they had taught him at a therapy session to help him calm down. He repeated this a couple more times, each time a little more tension released from his shoulders. 

Y/s was more than happy to hear her lovers breathing steady out. The sniffles and hics soon turned so occasional sniffs and sighs. 

"are you feeling better?" she asked, still holding on to him. He nodded softly and gave a quiet 'yes' in response. She smiled. "even if she was around, you don't have to worry. I'd kick her butt for you."

Habit chuckled softly. The idea of his little y/n trying to fight was enough to bring a small smile to his face. 


	4. Darling, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulia hells the reader calm down and sleep by singing

"Darling please," lulia spoke softly to her lover who was hunched over their latest project. "I understand this is important, but you must rest."

"yeah, I'll uh, do that in a second," you said, only half paying attention to what she had said. "it's only like nine thirty I should be done in a minute."

She glanced at the clock before looking back to you with concern. It was already half past midnight. She understood that you would get wrapped up in your projects, but she also understood how important it was for you to rest. And you had been at this project for hours, since ten o'clock that morning, and had been working non stop. She could see the exhaustion in your eyes, the way your body was hunched and nearly shaking from being so tired. She gently placed her hands on you shoulders. You tensed up a moment at her sudden touch, but relaxed when you realised it was the warmth of her gentle hands. You hadn't realised how much tension you had been holding in your shoulders until she had done that. 

Suddenly you felt completely drained as the lack of sleep and constant stress of your project finally caught up with you. You stood up from your desk, stretching and popping your back in more places than you thought could be possible. She smiles softly as the two of you retired to your bedroom. After changing into clean pajamas, the two of you lay in bed in a cozy embrace. 

But you could not sleep. 

The impending deadline of your project rolled back and forth in your mind. You had most of it done, sure. But what if you didn't get the rest of it done? What if what you had already wasn't good enough? What if the whole project became a failure? 

What if. All these what ifs rolling around in your head, keeping you far away from the peaceful slumber you needed oh so badly. Tossing and turning, anxieties filled your mind. Lullia turned in bed so that she was facing you. 

"Dearest, what's the matter?" she asked with great concern in her voice. You were just blankly staring at the ceiling, thinking about your project. It took a moment for you to realise what she had asked before you responded. 

"i- uh yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I can't sleep," you muttered, thoughts still plagued by stress. You tried to sit up and get out of bed, but lulia stopped you. 

"Darling please, you must rest. Pushing yourself this far can't be good for you."

"I know, but I need to get it done. Just let me-" 

"My love please," she looked to you with pleading eyes. "Just rest, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Who were you kidding, you couldn't say no to her. Especially with that look she gave you. You sighed and gave in, laying back down. Lulia smile softly, but she knew it would take more than that to get you to sleep. Once you had gotten comfortable lullia began to sing. Her warm velvety voice floated gently in your ears. You had always enjoyed the sound of her voice, it had always brought you comfort and helped you relax. 

Her singing of the song lulled you into a state of relaxation almost like a siren's song. The tension in your body seemed to leave as her voice eased you into a gentle slumber. She smiled softly when she saw the gentle rise and fall of your chest as you softly snored in your sleep, finally finding yourself far away from you anxieties. 


	5. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr, Questionette realise she has a crush on the reader

At first, the feelings she felt towards you weren't obvious. It didn't register in her mind that the feelings she had were a crush, neither of you two really realised it. She always thought the feelings she had for you was just really strong admiration, like what you feel towards a close friend. But, that would soon change. 

  
  


Tonight was the big night; The opening of Dallas's first gallery! Everyone from the habitat had been invited to join the gallery opening, and you thought it might be nice to go with questionette. Dallas had assured you that the dress code was very casual and 'come as you are,' since he wasn't the fanciest guy. Heck, you couldn't remember a time seeing him where he  _ wasn't _ wearing clothes covered in paint. Still, you decided to dress a little nicer than usual, it wouldn't hurt after all. 

Soon questionette arrived at your apartment. The gallery wasn't that far away so the two of you decided to walk there together. You heard a gentle knock at the door and figured it was her, so you quickly put on your shoes and gather your things. 

"it's open, come in!" you shouted, trying your best to lace your shoes in your newly found time constraint. You heard the door open and a soft yet familiar voice say "hello." you had always held a certain love for her voice. You weren't quite sure what it was about it, but it was comforting and captivating. After managing to get your shoes tied in time, you sprang up and greeted her with a smile and a hug. It wasn't long before you two were on your way to the gallery. 

  
  


It was the little things that initially made her question her feelings; the way her cheeks flushed when you smiled, the way your laughter would make her heart flutter, the way you would take her hand so delicately. She found herself getting lost in you while you were rambling on about something that excites you as the two of you walked to the gallery. She loved the way you talked about the things you are passionate about, even if she didn't understand it half the time. She just loved to listen to you talk, the sound of your voice was like music in the way that it flowed. Of course, it wasn’t Questionette who was the one to realise she had a crush on you, but rather it was Dallas of all people who caused her to realise her feelings.

You were off talking to Randy , both of you looking at a painting and trying to figure out the ‘deeper meaning’ of it. You were convinced the painting meant that the artist just really liked the color yellow and that sunflowers were cool, but Randy was convinced that it meant more than that. 

Dallas saw the way that she looked at you, only a look that someone hopelessly in love could give. A wide smile spread across his face as he realised what was happening.

“You like, like y/n don't you?” He asked, the question seemed to have caught her off guard, and pulled her from her day dreaming like state. “No shame in it little dudette. You two vibe together really well anyways. And like, I know that y/n see’s you the same way. Like have you seen the way they look at you? They look at you in a way I don’t even look at my muse. you two got, like, something special.”

She thought over Dallas’ words. You had feelings for… her…? But that’s impossible. She didn’t even think she had feelings for you. The feelings for you were only platonic, right?

‘Oh no,’ she thought to herself. ‘I do have a crush.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take writing requests on my tumblr @imagine-happy-things if anyone ever has requests or suggestions! This one wasn't really for any one specific, I just thought it would be cute to write a brief fic where FK acts as Putunia's older sibling.
> 
> Edit: Spelling. Autocorrect changed Putunia's name to Petunia


End file.
